Nemesis Prime vs. Bumblebee
Here's how Nemesis Prime and Bumblebee's battle goes in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Transformers: The Last Knight. another Knight comes alive Cybertron Knight: Protect the staff! the soldiers fire as another one appears behind the other knight, but something fires at them and the other knight is killed by a sword and it reveals to be Optimus! Brian: Oh, my God, Optimus! Sylveon: You've came back! Optimus: I've come for that staff! Brian: What? Blythe Baxter: What the huh? Cade: Optimus! walks towards Cade: Optimus... what are you doing? Optimus: Give it to me! Joe: Optimus, are you out of your mind? Cade: It's me, Cade! We thought together! Optimus: his fist I fight for my own, kind! My own planet! Russell Ferguson: What? Pepper Clark: Are you crazy? Brian: Optimus, what are you talking about? Look! You have to remember! It's me, Brian, Brian Griffin! Optimus: You are no longer of service to me, Snoopy! Not anymore! Not even where I can so call you, a "friend". Brian: and voice begins breaking Optimus! Eevee: Optimus, you gotta stop! Zoe Trent: Optimus, please! Snap out of it! Optimus: Stay out of this you little fur balls! Belle: I don't believe it. Optimus, you changed! Optimus: What's it to you? Sylveon: breaking I don't know you anymore. Optimus, you're breaking my heart. You're going down a path I can't follow. Stop! Please, stop this now and come back! We love you! We all love you! Optimus: QUIET!!! his fist You and the others, had your fun with me Tinker Bell, now pay for it! Viviane: Cade? Cade: This isn't you, Prime. Optimus: (to Viviane) Give me the staff, human! Viviane: Cade! Yona: Viviane, don't do it! Optimus: I will kill you. Cade: Give it to him. looks in worridness Cade: Now! gives the staff to Optimus. But Santos fires at Optimus, but he knocks all the soldiers down Optimus: Who dares to challenge me? away Cade: It's all wrong, Bee. Something happened, that is not Optimus! Duck: This is terrible! Optimus has turn evil, like how Thomas told us how Anakin turn into the Dark side! Blythe Baxter: Well, this is worser than that! Silverstream: What are we gonna do? Vinny: We gotta go after him! Sandbar: Go after him?! Smolder: Are you crazy? You'll get yourselves killed! Vinny: He's not thinking strait, Erza! We gotta stop him before, he makes the biggest mistake of his life! (he turns to Bumblebee) Bee, remember CB7? You gotta be that Autobot again. Bumblebee: his hammer and goes to follow Optimus Cade: Viviane Look you got to get back to the sub, alright? Get out of here. Viviane: Wait, what about you? Cade: Bee's always had my back, now it's my turn to have his. Go. our heroes You guys go with her. Sylveon: We're not going without you! Cade: But it's gonna be dangerous! Brian: Cade, Optimus is our friend too. And this is our only chance we have to do something about it. Cade: Alright. You guys can come. Lennox: Alright, head back to the DSV! Let them know up top that we've lost control of the weapon. Soldier: Roger that, sir. Santos: You've heard him, back to the sub! Sunil Nevla: Wait, aren't you going with them? Lennox: We're gonna find him. Ocellus: But what if you guys don't bring him back to normal? Brian: I don't care what it takes, we're gonna try! run to find Optimus. And now, the ship is rising and we see Bumblebee chasing after Optimus as he throws his hammer at him, and starts attacking him. And now the ship rises out of the water, and the two jump out of the water and Bumblebee swings his hammer and hits Optimus' face and slams his head on the ship. And we see the others struggling up to get to the top Lennox: Come on! We gotta get to the top! are now on the surface Cade: Holy shoot! Holy shoot! Flareon: This thing's out of the water! Cleveland: (as Sully) There they are! see Optimus and Bumblebee's battle Cade: We can make it! Come out! run towards them as the ship is wobbling but then a big wave arrives Lennox: Watch out! Big wave coming! Cade, Lennox, and our heroes: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! get splashed down as Cade slides down, but Lennox dives in and grabs his hand. It goes back to Optimus and Bumblebee's fight Optimus: I am Nemesis Prime! Bumblebee's doors You are nothing! off Bumblebee's car doors and throws him off. As Bumblebee deploys his face mask and it cuts back to the others Cade: Move it! see a battleship nearby the ship Radio operator: Air's gonna be on station 14 to 16. Radar man: TOC, it looks like we have a surfaced alien ship. jets fly over the ship Pilot #1: Lightning 4 has visual on Optimus. and our heroes run to Optimus. As Cade climbs on him] Cade: Prime! Prime stop! Prime you've gotta stop! Please, don't do this! Brian: Prime, cut it out! Look at me! That's Bumblebee, your lieutenant! Sylveon: Optimus, please! You can't do this! Bumblebee jumps over and hits Optimus' face with his hammer. And Optimus grabs the hammer to shoot Bumblebee, but he misses and Bumblebee kicks him down and was about to hit him again when a wave splashes him down as they all slide down, and Bumblebee throws his hammer at Prime's face. And the ship rises higher, and our heroes, Cade, Lennox, Optimus, and Bumblebee slide down, and Optimus grabs Bumbleebee's throat and slams him on the wall and the others slide down towards him, as Optimus is fist punching Bumblebee, and tries to stab Bumblebee's face but deploys his face mask, and kicks Optimus Cade: Prime! Optimus tears off Bumblebee's mask and gets ready to strike again Cade: Stop! NO! Brian: OPTIMUS!!!!! NO!!!!!! strikes down but misses Bumblebee then suddenly... Bumblebee: groaning I am Bumblebee! Your oldest friend! Optimus stops Bumblebee: Optimus, I would lay down my life for you. Optimus: eyes return to normal Bumblebee. Your voice. I have not heard it, since Cybertron fell. he speaks his scar disappears Glaceon: I don't believe it. Espeon: Bumblebee's got his voice back! Leafeon: He can talk! Minerva Mink: It's a miracle! Minka Mark: It's more than a miracle, Bumblebee's got his voice back, and Optimus is back to normal! Bumblebee uses his parts to come back together. As Lennox shows up, and Cade and our heroes slide down to Optimus Brian: Optimus? Optimus: What have I done? his sword suddenly the villains, Megatron, and Nitro Zeus fly in and attack the others and the Decepticons transform, and Nitro Zeus holds down Optimus Everyone: Gah! Elsa: Megatron! Nitro Zeus: You blew your chance to kill Unicron! Megatrain: I knew you couldn't do it! the staff from Optimus Your time is over, Prime. You've failed! his head and whispers in his ear You've turned your back on Cybertron! Now, you will watch Earth die! him Blythe Bazter: No! grabs her lightsaber activates it and charges to Ernie to strike him down Ernie: lightning POWER!!!!!! lightning zaps Blythe back and causes her to scream in pain Ernie: UNLIMITED POWER!!!!!!! stops the lighting Decepticons transform as the villains hop on them and fly away Cade: No! then the other Guardians Knights appear as Cogman and Viviane arrive to Cogman: Not going so well. the knights start attacking Optimus Viviane: CADE!!! Guardian Knight #1: You betrayed your own kind! Cade: No, Prime! Get up! Guardian Knight #2: You chose the wrong side. Optimus: The Guardians Knights are going to kill me. Brian: No, don't say that! You gotta make them stop! Please! Optimus: No, Brian. Maybe it's better this way. Guardian Knight #3: Quintessa is the great DECEIVER!!! Optimus with his sword one hits Optimus with his ax, and another one kicks him Guardian Knight #4: The judgement is death! Brian: gasps Eevee and Jolteon: gasps Peter and the guys: gasps The LPS gang: gasps Little Bear and his friends: gasps just when he's about kill him, the talisman on Cade turns into King Arthur's sword, Excalibur and he stops him just in time as Cade looks at it impress. As the knights put their swords around him Cybertron Knights: Seglass ni Tonday. Gallus: "Seglass ni Tonday". Cleveland: Than it is true. Cade really is the last knight! Optimus: Cade, I have failed you. Including, you, Brian, Sylveon, and all of your friends. I have domed Earth. Earth, the only place in the universe.... whose people who let me call it.... "home". Cade: Only you can make it right, Prime. We can't do it without you. One moment, that's all we got. It's up to you, Prime. Without you, will all die. It's now or never. Brian: He's right, Optimus. With or without you, Earth is doomed. Gone, forever! Besides, we'd never given up since our first battle with the Decepticons, or that we ressurected you with the Matrix, or stopped Sentinel, or let alone saved the world from Galvatron and the Seed! This is my be our thoughest battle yet with the Decepticons, with or without you, will all die. So.... tear streams down his cheek choose. Optimus: My brothers! I will never betray you ever again. I am, Optimud Prime! In order to save Earth, we must go to Cybertrain, and destroy Quintessa! he speaks Lockdown's ship arrives Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Battle scenes Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Series